


The Story of Us

by DelphiusFanfic



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphiusFanfic/pseuds/DelphiusFanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg"></a><img/><br/>A series of misunderstandings and humorous incidents could start their journey to their happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's in a Name?

 

He couldn't believe his brother, Duro, was trying yet again to set him up on a date. Well, not a date really, but suggesting yet another guy he should ‘look into.' Who the fuck even says that? He asked himself. Agron knew it was his brother's way of showing support, and he was thankful he didn't have a bigoted family who judged him. Still, just because he wasn't in a relationship didn't mean he should be. 

 

Agron would never admit it, but there was someone he would change his single status for - the sexy little man at the campus bookstore. No one knew about his secret crush on the clerk. He cursed the store for not having nametags. What business didn't make their employees wear nametags? Agron wondered. Instead he had to settle for "little man" when he thought of him. He liked the sound of the guy being his little man.

 

Before Agron could go into full-on fantasy mode, his brother interrupted. "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

 

Agron had the decency to look chagrined. "Sorry, Bro, late night. What were you saying?"

 

Duro's signature smirk lit his face and Agron realized his mistake immediately. "Ooooh late night, huh? Am I too late to find my big brother a suitable man or was this a quick fuck?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

 

He couldn't help laughing at the younger man’s hopeful expression. Duro insisted he needed to get laid more, then maybe he wouldn't be so tense. Agron could admit he has always been intense, although he strongly believed it had nothing to do with lack of sex. He wasn't the type to go bar-hopping, or for that matter, bed-hopping. The important things in his life he took seriously. At the same time, he could be a bit impulsive and a tad irresponsible.

 

The night before for example, he waited until the last possible moment to study for a test after coming back from a frat party. He spent half the night trying to make sense of the textbooks in front of him through his alcohol-induced daze. Hence, the reason he was dead on his feet, or ass, actually.

 

Shooting down the younger man’s hopes, he answered, “No such luck. Remember that History test I needed to take today?” He watched his brother nod before finishing. “Yeah, well I waited a little too long to study. I’ll be blessed by the gods if I pass it.”

 

Duro rolled his eyes. As if Agron could ever fail at anything he did. He was the epitome of controlled chaos; he could fall in shit and come out clean. Most would be jealous to have a brother such as him, but Duro was proud. Agron excelled at everything, except maybe his love life. Which is why he dove in headfirst to find his brother a proper match.

 

He had been lucky enough to find his girlfriend, Saxa, at a party last year. All he wanted was for his happiness to be emulated in Agron's life. Being barely over a year apart in age, they were nearly twins in their life. To that end, when he saw this guy on campus, he felt it was his duty to point him out.

 

When he saw the small man walking across the grounds, he knew he'd be attractive to Agron. His brother always liked smaller men  with sinewy bodies. As far as looks went, he had no clue what drew his brother in, and he was unwilling to go that far in checking out another guy.

 

"Well, anyway, I took the trouble to find out some info on this dude, if you're interested. He seemed like a real nice guy when I talked to him." Already seeing Agron shaking his head in refusal, Duro tried a different approach. "Now, hold on a minute. You don't even know what this guy looks like. He's totally your type. Besides, what would it hurt to at least check him out? Maybe go for drinks with me and Saxa." 

 

Agron groaned and placed his hand over his face. His brother was so desperate to see him settled, he was approaching men on the sidewalks. Was it that bad to be single? It wasn't like he didn't get out; hell, last night proved that. All it took was seeing Duro giving the classic puppy dog eyes to break his will. "Fine. Give me his number and I'll think about it. And no way am I going anywhere with you and your devil woman on a date. If I feel the need to double up, I'll go with Spartacus and Crixus." 

 

He shuddered at the thought of listening to his two friends, who had been partners for as long as he could remember, bicker through an evening. He was convinced it was some sort of foreplay, because there was no denying the love they held for each other. 

 

Anything had to be better than Saxa embarrassing him. The woman must have written down every humiliating story from his past Duro had ever related to her. 

 

Duro didn't even attempt to defend her, he knew Agron wasn't being dramatic. Personally, the older man thought it was funny someone of Saxa's stature could be such a spitfire. Being of tiny build, most assumed she was delicate. Instead, she was a whirlwind that would bowl you over. 

 

Even though Agron didn't want to spend long amounts of time with the woman, he knew her heart was good and admired the fire within her. He wished he could find someone with that kind of tenacity. 

 

Agron's mind flitted to the man behind the counter the other day, and his sweet smile as he bagged his purchases. He wanted nothing more than to ask him out, but he didn't want to put him in an awkward position if he was unfortunately straight. 

 

"Well, I'm off to meet my girl at the café. Since you obviously need more rest, I'll leave you be for now." Agron was surprised he'd forgotten his brother was still in the room. He must have been really tired to be able to ignore Duro’s loud mouth.

 

"Sorry, man. I really think I need a nap. Have fun with your woman."

 

Duro's smirk was back. "Oh, have no doubt, I will." He winked, then added, "And please, seriously think about calling this guy. If not for yourself, then for me. I worry about you."

 

Agron grinned and rolled his eyes at the obvious attempt to manipulate him. "I told you I would think on it. It's the best I'm willing to offer. Now get, my bed is screaming my name." 

 

The younger man raised his hands in surrender and left without another word. Agron sighed and spread out on his bed, thankful another attempt to set him up had been dodged. He drifted off to visions of the little man at the store, a small smile on his face even as he slept. 

 

***

 

A week later, Agron was no closer to asking him out. He knew he was being silly and should just do it, but for some reason, he found himself acting out of character. Normally, he'd march right over and flirt, but this man had him off kilter. 

 

In his numerous trips to see him, well stalk him, he'd spent more money than he cared to admit on highlighters and books for classes he didn't even take. At least with the last checkout, they'd shared words about the weather and the hoax the frat had pulled - nothing beat the classic stealing a rival school's mascot. 

 

Agron had finally accomplished one thing, though. He found out the delicious man's name - Nasir. He'd walked away feeling silly as he repeated it softly to himself, enjoying the feel of it on his tongue. Agron would die of embarrassment if his brother found out just how geeky he was being. 

 

All the way back to his dorm, his mind roamed over Nasir's good looks. He had shoulder length black hair that was kept partially pulled away from his face. Agron was thankful for this, because it would be a crime to hide those big soulful brown eyes and tempting lips. Whenever Agron managed to coax a smile from the small man, his whole body reacted, flooded with joy and raging hormones. 

 

He was convinced it would take little to push him over the edge and look just as goofy as his brother did when he gazed at Saxa. 

 

***

 

Nasir watched as the big German left the bookstore. The phrase, ‘I hate to see you leave, but love to watch you go’ sprung to mind. Agron, he was called, was so sexy it should be illegal. He openly stared at the broad shoulders, strong back, and down to his tapered waist. When his eyes landed on his ass, his cock hardened further. Hell, even the man's thighs were a turn on. He briefly wondered if he had ever thought thighs to be attractive before.

 

He'd been watching the man for over a week. Nasir always had a thing for big muscular men. Agron fit that to a T. Add to it that his smile made his heart do funny things, he could get lost in the depths of those green eyes, and he knew it wouldn't take much for him to be a goner. 

 

Nasir kept telling himself what he thought was happening wasn't. There was no way this god would be interested in him. Yet, the more Agron came in regularly, the more he got his hopes up. With every interaction, he anticipated Agron making his move. He sure as hell didn't plan to be the first one. If his gaydar was off in the slightest, the giant could easily put him in the hospital. 

 

Agron had surprised him by trying to extend their conversation. It made him believe today would be the day. As the minutes ticked down until his replacement took over, he thought back on their words... 

 

Nasir had desperately wanted to know the hot guy's name. He didn't want to seem forward or desperate, but enough was enough. 

 

"So, I've noticed you've had to replace a lot of materials lately. Did your roommate raid your backups or something?" he asked, hoping he wasn't making an ass of himself. 

 

The sexy customer looked at him and smiled. "Or something," he answered, and then winked. Nasir nearly turned into a puddle of goo on the floor. He was flirting... And with him! He resisted the urge to turn around to search for the person this man had to be aiming such looks at. 

 

Instead, he steeled his nerves to try to continue the conversation. "Well, if you're going to be coming in more often, I should give you my name... In case you need to ask for help or anything, I mean," Nasir hurriedly spoke. He felt like a world class moron after that, and wished a hole would open and swallow him up. 

 

The guy stared for a moment, and then smiled a million watt smile that went all the way to those amazing eyes. "Yes, please!" He answered loud enough to have other customers turn and look at them. He closed his eyes for a moment, and Nasir could have sworn he heard 'fuck the gods' whispered from the lumbering man.

 

When he opened them again, there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "Sorry... Um, that would be extremely helpful. I never know what highlighter to use for what. " He then clamped his lips together tight enough to turn them white. Nasir couldn't help but chuckle at what he guessed was the other man's nerves getting the best of him. 

 

"My name is, Nasir," the store clerk said while holding out his hand. 

 

"I'm Agron, it's very nice to meet you," he said, and grasped the smaller man's hand. 

 

Nasir enjoyed the feel of Agron's hand on his. The texture was rough and warm, and lended to the fantasies he'd already played out too many times to count. Now he could add the feel of his touch on his skin. 

 

Their talk turned from the weather to some stupid school stuff, and all the while, Nasir waited for Agron to ask him out. Of course, he either wasn't interested or couldn't muster the nerve. These mixed signals were going to be the death of him. 

 

He had to hold himself back from glaring at the customers lining up behind Agron for interrupting their conversation. He thought it should be a crime for people to interfere when he was getting his flirt on.

 

The sound of his replacement slamming their bag down on the counter behind him drew Nasir out of his thoughts. He grabbed his stuff with a nod to his co-worker and vacated the building. 

 

Nasir wondered if maybe the would get asked out the next time Agron came in.

 


	2. A Plan is Formed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)  
>  Agron forms a plan, Crixus has one of his own and Nasir gets a show.

Agron sat on the campus lawn, flipping through his textbook and not seeing a word of it. He couldn't believe he had chickened out. When he'd left the store the other day, he was too preoccupied with learning the object of his affection's name to realize he'd missed his opportunity.

His brain had told him to go for it, but he kept talking about everything else. This was starting to piss him off. He wondered when he had become such a fucking wuss. The man had Agron acting like a complete douche. Of course, it wasn't Nasir's fault he'd turned into a bumbling idiot.

Agron was going to have to grow some balls and ask. He was certain Nasir was attracted to him, so he couldn't use that as an excuse any longer. The little man's eyes had roamed his body hungrily when he thought Agron wasn't paying attention.

The bigger man wanted more than Nasir's eyes to travel his body. The thought of his hands on him made his groin tighten.

_That's it. I have to do this now, Agron thought._

With his mind made up, he started to gather his things when a shadow cast over him. He looked up to see his friend Crixus standing there. Crixus made Agron's powerful build look more like one of the singers from One Direction.

Crixus was twice his size in muscle mass, even though Agron towered over him in height. His temperament was surly, but Agron thought he couldn't find a more loyal man to help with his cause. And, at this moment, the taller man's cause was to land himself a date.

"You look like shit, Agron," Crixus rasped while offering his hand to help his friend up.

Agron gave him a mock glare, followed by a grin. "Well, fuck you very much, asshole. I already knew that. How did you know where to find me?"

"Spartacus, of course. You think I have time to take notes on your comings and goings? He said you needed some help, so here I am."

He'd met them both at The Comic Con. The three of them had been standing in a long line, waiting for an autograph from one of the actors of the show they all were obsessed with. They then struck up a conversation while they drooled over a calendar with pictures of the half naked gladiators from the show "Freedom's Price."

The newfound friends had become close quickly, and set up weekly events at one of their dorms to watch each episode. It had snowballed with his brother and other friends getting in on the fun. No one was ever permitted to skip out; none of them wanted to.

Crixus cleared his throat, making Agron take notice of him once again. "Does this have anything to do with why you're looking like a man who's been out on a bender?"

Agron knew he wasn't lying. Ever since the last encounter with his hopefully future man, he'd been plagued with 'what ifs’. That's why he thought he needed to recruit some help, and Crixus was just the man for it. Unlike the rest of his friends who were easy going, Crixus could be a bit of a ball-buster.

"Yeah, kinda. Let me fill you in... "

As they walked back to his dorm, he told Crixus everything from the first sight of the man to his last.

Still outside, Crixus paused when Agron was finished to throw his head back and give a full belly laugh. The bastard made him feel about two inches high, and he knew he was bright red. Never in his life had he been so inept in anything. His ego was taking a major hit.

"You do realize you've been a complete moron. Since when can you not get a phone number?" Crixus asked, still chuckling. "Dude, I've seen you flirt with women without even meaning to until they're literally throwing their panties at you. What the fuck is your problem?"

What he said was true. Agron had a woman toss her underwear at him at one of the more questionable bars they'd been to. He thought was just being nice, and the woman lost her mind. His friends would never let him live that down.

"See, that's why I need your help. Your personality especially qualifies you to help me," Agron said, ignoring Crixus' digs at him. He was past pride at this point. He needed sleep and he needed to bite the bullet already.

"'My personality?' What about my personality would help you with your idiocy?" He looked skeptically at Agron.

Agron smirked. "Let's face it. You can be kind of a dick sometimes, and that's what's going to get me off my ass and make me ask Nasir out. I want you to go to the bookstore with me and not let me leave until I do this shit. You with me?"

"First of all, fuck you. The only reason you'd bring me and the word dick up in the same sentence is because of your obvious size envy. Second, why don't you ask one of the other guys? Fuck knows your brother is hot on every gay man's ass on campus, asking for phone numbers for you. And third, of course I'll help you, dillweed. You think I'd miss this shit?"

"Are you done yet? I already told you. I thought of asking Spartacus, but he's too much of a soft touch. If I got squirmy, he'd let me leave. Duro would jump in and try to help. He'd most likely bring baby pictures of me in the tub or some shit. You, on the other hand, would enjoy watching me squirm, and I question whether you'd piss on me if I were on fire. So, you're perfect... for this,” he added, not wanting to add to the man's already overbearing ego.

Agron loved Crixus like a brother. His gruff demeanor covered a very caring man. He just had a short list of those he cared for, and Agron felt lucky to be on said list.

***

Nasir was busy scanning in the newest shipment of supplies when Agron walked in with a hulking man.

He'd seen the man on a few occasions and always steered clear of him. The brute never seemed to smile and was intimidating. Nasir never backed down from anyone, but he didn't see the need to step in shit, either.

Nasir’s curiosity was piqued when the bigger man nudged Agron and gave him a pointed look, then made his way over to the textbook section of the store.

Agron growled but said nothing. Nasir's heart raced as he realized he was headed straight for him. _This must mean something since he hadn't even had time to shop,_ he thought.

Stepping up to the register, Nasir tried to be professional. "Hi. Is there something I can help you find?"

Agron cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He then gave that gazillion watt smile that had Nasir tingling to his toes. "Hey, Nasir. How've you been? Busy day?"

He gave him a smile in return. "Not too bad, just got supplies in," he shrugged.

A loud clearing of a throat from his companion caught both their attention. Agron looked annoyed and gruffly asked, "What, Crixus?"

Crixus got a shit-eating grin on his face as he pointed to a hot pink windbreaker with the school’s logo, hanging on a sales rack. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, dude. I was just wondering if this is the exact same color as the dildo I saw in your dorm this morning. You know, it's kinda uncouth to leave that shit out when you have friends over," he said, his face thoughtful.

Nasir felt a wave of blood rush to his face in a harsh blush, but it was nothing in comparison to Agron. His eyes were huge and face fire engine red as he stared at Crixus like the man had grown two heads.

As if remembering where he was, his head whipped around to face Nasir again. He forced out a laugh and answered, "I think you're mistaking the one your boyfriend has." Agron leaned in and whispered to the smaller man, "You'll have to excuse my friend. He was dropped on his head as a baby. His mother was trying to improve his looks."

He couldn't help chuckling at Agron's response. His eyes sparkled in response to the sound, causing Nasir’s groin to tighten.

Nasir smiled again and decided to push on with the conversation. "So, did you decide on a major yet? Unfortunately, I'm still undeclared."

"Well, I'm at the moment torn between some sort of language specialty or sports medicine."

"Ah, so you have a talented tongue, huh? I believe you're going to have to prove that to me," Nasir said, hoping he wasn't overstepping.

Agron smirked, feeling satisfied that things were going well. "Oh, I'm definitely willing to show you my skills."

 _This is it! Ask him!_ Agron's mind yelled.

All the joy left him as a knot the size of his fist settled down in his stomach. "Um, I was wondering, uh, would you... I mean, why haven't you declared a major?"

Agron wanted to beat his head into the desk. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask, and he hijacked it with stupid shit. The hairs on the back of his neck stood as he felt someone come up beside him. To his horror, Crixus was standing there with a mischievous grin. In his hand was one of the textbooks off the shelf.

His friend set the book down open to a page with a naked, well-endowed male splayed out in a diagram. There, right in front of Nasir, was Crixus pointing out a life-like picture of a cock. "Agron, seriously, do you think you could take all that up your ass?"

From across the desk, Agron heard Nasir cough and sputter. The little man had gone pale and was resolutely stepping backwards. "Uh, pardon me, guys. I think that customer over there may need some assistance."

"Nasir, wait... "

He paused and gave a wan smile. "I'll be right back."

Agron watched Nasir's back as he left, then turned to give Crixus a piece of his mind. "What the fuck is wrong with you? What the hell are you doing?! Are you trying to screw this up for me? I thought you were my friend."

Crixus, unmoved by Agron's anger, started laughing without caring who heard him. "Look, man. I'm doing exactly what you asked me to. I'm making you ask him out. The longer you fucking take, the more questions I will ask. You get me?" He stood with arms crossed, waiting for Agron's argument.

Agron was at a loss for words. He knew that in Crixus' mind, this was sound logic. In some ways, he was right. The only problem was he may have nearly scared Nasir with his last bullshit question. So it probably backfired. And if it did, he was going to crack the man's nuts until there was no hope of pleasing Spartacus ever again.

"Fine," he hissed and turned his back, dismissing his friend.

Nasir finished with the customer and was heading back when he overheard Crixus' words. 'The longer you take to ask him out' rang in his head over and over. He was relieved they weren't poking fun at his being gay as he'd feared. Once the relief washed through him, excitement started to build. Agron wanted to ask him on a date.

He reined it in before he did a small happy dance. Knowing this friend of Agron's was having a go at him made the whole situation hilarious. As he made his way back to his post, he found a little bounce in his step.

"Sorry about that. You asked about my major?"

The sexy man grinned at him. "Oh, no problem. I'm sorry I'm keeping you from your work. And yes, why no declaration?"

The smaller man shrugged. "Why tie myself down when there are so many possibilities? I'm that little kid who listed five things in their yearbook when asked what they wanted to be when they grew up. I guess you could say I haven't grown up yet," Nasir babbled happily.

Agron threw his head back and laughed. "I bet you were adorable on Halloween. All those jobs to try to be."

"Hmmm, yes, and I still like to dress up." Nasir outright flirted and added a wink for good measure. He couldn't believe how bold he was becoming.

"Reeeally? And what..."

Crixus came forward and interrupted, the anatomy book still in hand. "Hey, Agron. Do you think this guy's a virgin? I mean look how small..." he said while pointing to a picture of a man's anus.

Laughter burst out of Nasir before he could stop it. Agron shoved Crixus hard enough for him to stumble. It didn't stop the bigger man from joining Nasir's laughter, though.

Agron threw his hands in the air. "Oh, for fuck's sake! Nasir, would you like to go out sometime? Maybe this weekend?" Without pausing, he turned to Crixus. "There! I asked! Now shut the fuck up. Jupiter's fucking cock!"

Nasir was dancing a bit. "Finally! And yes, I will go out with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for the awesome comments and kudos. 
> 
> Beta work was done by HarryTwiFan. Thank you, girl. Mwah!


	3. The First Date Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)  
>  Agron and Nasir go for a ride. Crixus gets busted.

Agron was nervous and excited to be picking up Nasir for their first date. He'd invited him to go to the Comic Con along with his friends. Knowing he didn’t have the strength to keep his hands off Nasir if left alone with him too long, he opted for the chicken way out and went for a group date for their first.

He felt it was worth the effort to be respectful to Nasir, even if they'd have to suffer his friend’s quirks. Agron loved them, but he was convinced not one of them were "normal."

Joining us today were Saxa and his brother Duro, Crixus and his lover Spartacus, Oenomaus, and Mira. He wasn't sure if anymore of the rest of the gang were going to make it. Those few were enough. He hoped to be able to split into smaller groups, maybe less exposure at once would keep Nasir from running off screaming.

 

 

 

***

Nasir didn't like what he was wearing. He didn't like not knowing anyone, either. Most of all, he didn't like that he was a nervous wreck. He'd spent two days - yes, two days - trying to pick out something to wear. The thing was, he wasn't even into fashion. He was sorry to shoot down everyone's assumptions that gay men knew all about how to dress, but there it was.

All he cared about was if Agron would find him attractive. Yes, he'd asked him out and all, but he still wanted to wow him in some way. He wished his best friend was here. The man breathed fashion and dressing right for every body type. Nasir was convinced he should have his own show; forget Queen Eye for the Straight Guy.

He'd eventually settled on skinny jeans, a black fitted classic rock t-shirt, and some Chucks. He couldn't stop checking to make sure his ass looked right at all angles. Thank fuck for the full length mirror the dorm had. He could give a shit less if he’d been caught, by the very straight men in his building, bending at different angles to see how good he looked. The only one that mattered was hopefully his new man.

The guys snorted and rolled their eyes at him. They were lucky they didn't say anything. He had a bit of fire in his blood, and no one fucked with him. He may be small, but weak he wasn't. His family owned a dojo, teaching teakwood, so he'd always been raised with the knowledge of how to protect himself. He rarely had the need to do so.

The knock on the door startled him. His nerves shot to an all-time high, knowing it had to be Agron. Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

 

 

 

 

***

The small man took his breath away. His dark hair lightly tousled and loose, a Metallica shirt fitting every curve of his well formed chest, and the kicker was those tight jeans; the man's ass was to die for. He'd gotten a nice view when Nasir turned to grab his wallet.

Agron's cock jerked in his pants, apparently trying to get a better view for itself. With all his blood running south, he stood in the hall with a stupid expression on his face, somewhere between awe and a smile.

Nasir stood eyeing him as well. Agron was wearing a pair of light jeans, artfully ripped and torn, and a snug white T, with white trainers. The man was positively drool-worthy.

The look on Agron's face made all his worrying over the past few days worth it.

Finally, Agron spoke. "You, uh, eh fuck it, you look sexy as hell, Nasir. I am one lucky man to get to spend the day with you. I'll be beating men and women off with a stick," he complimented, his signature smile making fire blaze through Nasir's veins.

"Well, handsome, the same could be said of you. You're trying to kill me," Nasir said. He  glanced at Agron up and down, pausing at the very impressive bulge in his jeans.

The eye fucking continued for a few more moments, until both were breathing more heavily than necessary.

Agron winked, and said huskily, "We'd better get moving. We don't want to miss any of the Freedom's Price events. I hear Gannicus is going to be there! I wonder if he'll have his gladiator outfit on. One can only hope, right?"

Nasir felt a grin split his face. He was excited over seeing the actor, too. They'd discovered over texts their mutual love of the show. Nasir thought it was so cool that Agron and his friends were as into it as he was. Of course, his favorite character was Decimus, the same as Agron. The man played a gladiator that was bad-ass with two swords at once.

They both drooled over the man's good looks, too. Agron and Nasir were dating, or starting to, but weren't offended to join each other in appreciation of the god.

"So, are your friends meeting us there or what?" Nasir asked while they made their way to Agron's car.

"Yeah, I hope you don’t mind them tagging along. It's been kinda our thing every year," he answered. The sheepish look on Agron’s face was adorable.

"Nah, it's cool. Your friends will be interesting to meet if Crixus is any example." Nasir couldn't help but tease.

"Oh, fuck the gods, please bear with me today. Crixus is just the tip of the iceberg. I hope you like weird." Then he smiled at Nasir with his head tilting slightly.

Nasir stopped and put his hand on Agron's arm. "For a chance to get to know you better, I'd put up with anybody."

The bigger man's pulse raced at the light touch. His words had him near exploding with excitement. _This gorgeous man is going to steal my heart,_ Agron thought.

A sexy black Dodge Charger greeted them. Nasir's mind nearly short-circuited as images of Agron in or on the muscle car barraged him. Every sexual fantasy he'd had about being with Agron in the great outdoors filled his brain.

 

When they paused at the passenger side door, Nasir forced his thoughts out of the gutter. "This is a hot as hell car, Agron. It matches its owner."

He preened a bit before thanking him. Opening the door for Nasir, Agron felt silly. He'd been on dates before, but something was different this time. He wanted everything to go perfectly.

Nasir gave him a funny little look before getting into the car. He hoped his date wasn't insulted or thinking he was treating him like a woman. That was the last thought on Agron's mind. Nasir was all man, and it turned him the fuck on.

Seated behind the wheel, Agron cleared his throat before speaking. "Sorry about getting the door for you. I'm blaming my mom. She drilled it into my head when on a date to treat him like a king. I meant no offense."

Nasir was bewildered Agron would think he was offended. "Oh no, I was pleasantly surprised. It's such a sweet gesture. I've never had anyone treat me like this." The smaller man stopped his babbling, a little embarrassed.

As Agron turned the ignition, Nasir could've sworn he heard him mumble 'and no one will have the chance if I have my way.'

Nasir shook off the chills his possible words gave him. It was far too soon to be thinking anything committed.

The drive to the convention center was long, but didn't seem that way. Both men volleyed questions back and forth, covering everything from favorite colors to most hated foods.

From his passenger seat, Nasir enjoyed the view. Agron was gorgeous, smiling with his eyes twinkling at something he had said. He loved the way warmth filled his voice when speaking of his friends and brother. It was easy to see the big lug had a heart to match.

He eyed Agron's arm resting on the center console, and followed the trail to his hand. He remembered the feel of it when they shook hands at the store. Rough and firm, and he itched to hold it. Without conscious thought, his own moved to clasp it.

Agron's heart jumped at the feel of Nasir's smooth skin against his. Their fingers entwined was pure bliss. He squeezed them and gave a face splitting smile. Heat spreading throughout his body, he sat a little taller in the seat.

Nasir winked, and shot off the next question with a matching smile on his face.

 

 

 

 

***

In one of the main halls stood his friends. They made quite the picture. Crixus and Spartacus were arguing over something, Saxa and Duro had their tongues down each other's throats, and Mira and Oenomaus were texting on their phones, ignoring all of them.

Nasir took in the same scene and found humor in it. The mix of personalities meshed together reminded him of his friends, and for some reason, that put him at ease.

"Hey, guys, this is my date, Nasir." Agron introduced him while still holding his hand, and then named off everyone while pointing to them. They all nodded to Nasir, saying hi.

Agron felt a little awkward at first. Nasir didn't seem to have the same problem, however. "So Crixus, it was nice meeting you last week. I believe you're the one I have to thank for encouraging Agron to ask me out."

Crixus' smile turned devious. "You could say that. Not that I'd be thanking me for setting you up with this moron."

Spartacus smiled at his man. "I'm so proud of you for helping Agron, babe. For once, you acted like an adult and came through for a friend," he said, casting doe eyes at Crixus.

A snort came from Duro and Saxa's way. Saxa whispered to Duro too loudly for it to have intended to be a secret. "Yeah, with such a great friend like him, who needs enemies."

Agron covered his face. "Fuck the gods, Duro. Can I not tell you anything without telling your devil woman?"

"Bro, I'm sorry, it was too funny. I had to share." He started laughing before he even finished the sentence.

Then Agron and Nasir's attention was turned to the growling noise Spartacus was making. "I swear on Jupiter's cock, if you did something to embarrass Agron in front of Nasir, I'm going withhold sex for a week. Tell me they're talking about something else, Crixus. Tell me."

Crixus was doing an award winning imitation of a fish, his mouth gaping while he looked at everyone staring at him, waiting for his denial. Oenomaus and Mira, the quietest out of the group, elbowed each other, expectantly watching for the throw-down that was about to begin.

Spartacus stared the larger man down until he seemed to shrink a couple sizes. "Baby, honestly, I was helping the best way I know how. Look..." He gestured to Nasir. "He's here, isn't he? Nasir doesn't seem to be offended by anything I did. See..."

"You're damn lucky he's not. Crixus, you embarrassed the shit out of me," Agron said, not the slightest bit worried to see Crixus dig himself a deeper hole, as the big man shook his head in denial.

Nasir was having a hard time keeping a straight face watching Crixus get in trouble. The others had no problem laughing outright, even taking pictures. He hadn't meant to start a fight, but from what Agron told him over the phone, this was nothing new for them.

_Serves him right for humiliating my sexy, Agron,_ Nasir mused.

An idea formed in Nasir's head. He knew he really shouldn't, but he was never one to not be himself with anyone.

"Hey, Crixus" Nasir said in a quiet tone that wouldn't carry to anyone outside their group. "I wanted to tell you I agreed with you, that man definitely had to have been a virgin." He winked as he referenced the textbook drawing Crixus had been ludely talking about.

Spartacus' voice rose. "What! What guy? You were checking out someone else?"

"No, babe, I was definitely not..."

Crixus' reply faded into the background as Agron pulled Nasir to him. "You are fucking amazing, Nasir. Well played."

Nasir gave him a teasing smile and shrugged. "Payback's a bitch. Serves him right."

Before more could be said, Agron's lips took the smaller man's. Nasir moaned and opened immediately to accept Agron's questing tongue. The muscles met in a dance, making them both groan. Nasir wrapped his arms around Agron's neck and turned his head for better access. The kiss was rough and hungry, neither truly satisfied when they parted breathless and smiling.

Agron leaned his forehead to Nasir's. "We'd better go. We've given these deviants enough of a show for now."

Nasir reluctantly agreed.

Oenomaus shouted a "Yes!" and looked up from his phone. "Guys, the panel is about to start for "Freedom's Price! Let's go! Let's go!"

He heard no argument from the gang as they followed after him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to HarryTwiFan for your awesome beta skills and sharing your time with me.


	4. The First Date Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)  
>  The boys do a little shopping and get caught in being naughty.

The panel was crazy exciting. Gannicus was indeed part of the cast that came to the convention - along with a few others. All of the group’s eyes were on Gannicus. His character, Demicus, was the leader of a slave revolt.

Oenomaus was lucky enough to be called on to ask a question of the panel, and lost his ability to speak. The lanky man blushed from head to toe when the crowd chuckled at his predicament. Agron was never going to let him live that down.

The rest of it went fairly smoothly, with Agron and Nasir whispering their thoughts to each other on what was revealed for the next season to come.

At the end of the panel, an announcement rocked the small group of friends. Gannicus was raffling off a dinner with himself - all proceeds to go to a cause dear to his heart.

They looked at each other, stunned, with their mouths gaping open.

Mira was the first to voice everyone’s thoughts. “We have to win that! Who has money on them? Give it!”

Agron was torn between wanting to have a chance at dinner with his favorite actor, and being able to lavish Nasir with little gifts from different vendors. They’d all been saving any extra cash they had in anticipation of this a year in advance.

He finally decided to keep a portion of the money he was going to waste on collector’s items to get Nasir something nice. The rest he handed over to the eager hands of Mira. Everyone else was already digging in his or her wallets and pocketbooks.

Mira and Saxa counted up the money, and then high-fived. “We fucking got this. We were a bunch of penny-pinching bastards this year,” Saxa declared, bouncing back and forth on her feet excitedly. The girls ran off to buy the group’s hopefully winning ticket. Nothing said they all couldn’t go to the dinner if they won. In Agron’s opinion, that was a mistake on the part of the show coordinators. They had no idea what Gannicus was in for if they won.

***

Nasir was excited at the possibility of the the raffle, but was even more thrilled when Agron suggested they split from the group for a while and meet up a bit later. They'd chosen a photo booth that sat out of the way of the main thoroughfare as their gathering point.

Walking along the rows of different tables with people offering their creations and memorabilia, they struck up a conversation.

"So, what do you think is the coolest thing we've seen so far, well, besides the panel?" Agron queried.

"That table with the chain mail was pretty cool! I loved all the intricate metalwork on the pieces. That had to take some time to make by hand back in history. Can you imagine some blacksmith hammering out each little piece, and then putting them together? Amazing." Nasir's awe was easy to read on his face. Agron found him even more adorable than he already thought he was.

"Ah, yes. I forgot your little fetish for dressing up. I do believe there is a fashionista in there dying to get out. I may just help that trapped little guy escape," Agron said, eyeing the table they were nearing.

Nasir followed his beautiful green eyes, lit with mischief, to a table holding all kinds of costumes. Things inspired by popular shows and, of course, Star Trek. The little man gasped when his eyes fell upon a set of swords just like the ones Demicus carried in Freedom's Price. The blades were even worn, as if used in battles.

Agron watched as Nasir gently, almost reverently, ran his fingers over the blades while nibbling his bottom lip. He knew he was going to buy them for Nasir; he had to - if he had enough money. He was tempted to chase down the girls and demand his money back.

He'd have to be discreet when asking about the price. "Nasir, check this out," Agron called. He held up the matching subligaria/costume to go with what Agron had already deemed Nasir's swords. "Do you think they have your size? Because I sure as hell want to see you in this someday soon."

Agron would walk over hot coals to make this sudden fantasy a reality. Nasir was going to wear this for him, and then he was going to fuck the man within an inch of his life.

_Yep, this getup is going to be the death me,_ Agron's mind screamed.

At the same time, Nasir was becoming excited, too.

_The costume is perfect,_ Nasir thought.

He could see himself in the small underwear shaped outfit, teasing Agron mercilessly. He was going to buy this for sure. He only hoped he'd get fucked into the mattress.

"You'll see me in it, big boy. And if you're lucky, out of it, too," Nasir teased. He sure as fuck hoped he was going to be stripped naked by those strong hands. Just the thought of Agron taking his clothes off of him had his cock jumping.

"Fuck, yes," said the salesman, interrupting their moment.

Agron's eyes went from warm pools of jade to cold chips of sage in seconds. They cut to the clerk and stared daggers at him as the oblivious man ogled Nasir's lithe body. "I suggest you put your eyes back in your fucking head and take them off my man."

Nasir gasped at Agron's last words. He liked being considered Agron's. A giant wall of lust hit him full force at the possessiveness of Agron's actions. The smaller man wanted nothing more than to climb Agron like a tree and get thrown out for doing obscene things to him.

"Uh, uh, s..sorry. I didn't mean any harm," the guy said.

"Damn fucking right you're sorry. And for that, you're going to give me a deal. I'll take the swords and this outfit in Nasir's size at an amazing price. You get me?"

The man backed up while nodding his head. "Sure, no problem. I'm real sorry, sir. You're just so hot, and the image you gave me when you said..."

Agron slammed his hand on the table. "Don't push me!"

The salesman closed his mouth immediately.

Nasir beamed at Agron. "My hero," he said in a fake feminine voice.

Agron laughed. "Hell, yeah. I'll be anything you want me to be if I get to see you in that costume."

***

Time passed quickly as they stopped at more stands and gawked at the odd costumes people wore. A few wore gladiator attire who never should, while others looked sexy enough for the boys to stop, drool, and take pictures.

They saw another group of guys wearing the pointy ears and classic Star Trek uniform of Spock. Nasir chuckled, as Agron tried in vain repeatedly to do the 'live long and prosper' symbol with his hand. He could never manage to get his middle finger to cooperate. Nasir easily threw up the hand sign as if it were second nature.

He tried to show Agron how to maneuver his middle finger over to the side. Agron became frustrated the more Nasir laughed. "Oh, fuck the gods! I fucking give up! Here! Here's what my fingers can do." He paused to flip the bird at Nasir, who was still laughing.

"Ohhh, you're talented," Nasir teased.

Smiling playfully, Agron said, "Damn right. And if you're lucky, I'll show you just how talented they really are."

Nasir suddenly stopped laughing and stared at Agron with wide, lust filled eyes. "Dude, don't say shit like that to me unless you want to put on a show for the locals."

Agron just shook his head. If he went any further with this, he'd be fucking Nasir over one of those tables.

Clearing his throat, Agron suggested they move on down the line to the next section.

They were both excited to find the graphic novel section, and left carrying heavy bags of new titles. Among them was, of course, Freedom's Price and The Avengers.

Nasir could see them poring over the comics, laying about and eating pizza. It sounded like a perfect rainy day activity. From there, his mind went to setting aside the books and cuddling with Agron. His heart stuttered at the picture they made.

_This man has you completely gaga already,_ he thought.

The bigger man glanced down at Nasir as they walked hand in hand toward their meeting place. His eyes raked over Nasir's features, memorizing his angular jaw, strong brow line, and proud nose. He lingered on Nasir’s full lips as his mind conjured things the other man could do with them to drive him wild. Nasir’s silken black hair begged to be gripped by Agron's hands in the heat of passion. Agron stopped his thoughts right there, before his hard on became any more noticeable.

After eating sandwiches by the photo booth they'd agreed to meet the gang at, Nasir felt adventurous. "So, how 'bout another souvenir of our first, and hopefully not, last date?" He nudged his head toward the kiosk and waggled his eyebrows.

Agron's smile rivaled the one he wore the whole day after Nasir had agreed to go out with him. The fact that his date had flat out said this wouldn't be the last time they'd be together made his heart rate jump. Knowing he'd be able to touch and kiss Nasir again had him yearning for the privacy of the picture stand.

"Jupiter himself couldn't stop me. Let's go see if we can steam up the lens," Agron said with lust filled eyes.

Nasir was glad his overture was as blatantly accepted as offered. Tired of tiptoeing around his desires, he wanted this man desperately and planned to take a walk on the slutty side to quench them. Backing into the box, he winked and said, 'Come on, big boy. Let's see what you got."

Agron's cock jumped at the invitation, and he dumbly fed the machine some bills without taking his eyes off Nasir. He hoped it wasn't the rest of his larger bills.

Barely inside with the curtain closed, he took Nasir's face in his hands and planted a hungry kiss on his lips, both moaning at the feel of them being where they'd wanted them all day. Agron's hands naturally ventured into his soft black hair, fingers weaving through the strands.

Nasir's hands trailed down Agron's muscled chest, taking in every dip and valley. His mouth opened further, reaching every recess of the bigger man's mouth, making him growl. The vibration rumbled through Nasir's own chest, turning him on even further, if that was possible. He reached further with his hands to grip Agron's firm ass with both hands, and squeezed. The hard cock of his date pressed up against his upper stomach due to their height difference. He loathed that he couldn't rub his own aching flesh up against the big bulge confined in Agron's jeans.

All the blood had rushed from Agron's body and pooled in his throbbing dick. He was surprised he was still standing. With Nasir's lips and hands torturing him, he was ready to explode. His chest burned with the need for air, though he was reluctant to release the succulent lips that were turning him into a puddle of goo. Instead, he pulled Nasir's hair aside and attacked his neck as if he were a hungry vampire. Tracing the throbbing vein, he could feel Nasir's heartbeat thrumming beneath it. Anxious to feel more of the man, he plotted a course from his back and moved to his chest. He felt the hard nubs of Nasir's nipples, and gasped when the outline of metal became evident.

_Nasir's nipples are pierced! Fuck the gods!_ his mind screamed.

His fitted shirt had been just loose enough to hide that little fact. Agron toyed with the loops through the soft material, as his lips made their way back up to Nasir's, causing the smaller man to hiss with pleasure. They once more swallowed each other's tongues.

Their erotic bubble was broken by Crixus and Saxa’s voices. "Whew, look at them go! Damn, they're going to catch the booth on fire! Agron, are you going to eat the man alive?"

Nasir and Agron paused and pulled apart, panting hard. Their foreheads braced each other as they gained their bearings. Agron wanted to be pissed, but so many endorphins were pinging throughout his body, all he could do was give a goofy grin to his make-out partner.

Nasir joyfully laughed; he'd never felt better in his life! The man of his dreams was looking at him like nothing else existed. He couldn't find it in himself to be embarrassed by it, even if their intimacy had been put on display.

_Wait. How did they know what we were doing in here?_ he thought.

They poked their heads out of the booth and looked over at the dispenser. There were pictures of every move they'd made. The little basket had overflowed, and pictures were on the floor, not to mention the ones Agron's friends held in front of each other examining them.

"Brother, I give this move right here an eight-point-nine,” Oenomaus chuckled as he pointed to one of the pictures. Both the busted men's faces turned red.

Duro smiled indulgently at them. "Well, I was going to say I am about to make your day better, but I'm not sure our news can top that."

"News?" Agron questioned.

The group all wore shit-eating grins, as they looked at each other.

Mira shouted, "We won! We won the raffle! We get to go to dinner with Gannicus! Can you fucking believe it? Oh my gods, I think I'm going to faint..." She gripped Oenomaus' arm and weaved.

Nasir squealed and threw himself into Agron's arms. What exactly happened hit him.

_Oh fuck! I'm going to meet the Demicus himself,_ he thought, stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my pre reader Mrs Agget and my beta HarryTwiFan. Mwah!


	5. Meeting Our Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)  
>  Gannicus has some fun with the group and some bathroom antics have them stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I'm so late with this chapter! RL happened and I got behind. Also Gannicus was not an easy person for me to write. I hope you're still with me :D

They collected their special badges for the dinner from the Freedom's Price representative. Everyone was jittery with excitement and had no clue what to expect. The same representative then led them to a black limousine parked out back of the building. Mira and Saxa went nuts when they saw it. Duro, of course, joined in in the fun, whooping, yelling, and clapping all the others on the shoulder. Spartacus rolled his eyes at him.

“Come on, Sparty,” Crixus said and nudged him in the side. “Have a little fun.”

Those were the last words Agron expected from Crixus. About the only time the man was willing to cut loose and have fun was when there was a chance to embarrass Agron. He chalked his outburst up to being in a once-in-a-lifetime situation.

“We can have fun without acting like idiots, Crixus,” he replied sternly. Spartacus was always a serious man. He constantly said it wasn't the appropriate time to act silly, no matter the scene.

Crixus shook his head and followed the rest of his friends into the back of the car. They all took a moment to look around the spacious interior. There was a mini fridge up against one side, and panels of all kinds of buttons and levers on each side of the wide back seat.

Even though there was plenty of room, Nasir sat as close to Agron as he could get. It made the big man smile at his unofficial boyfriend. Nothing like the heat of a sexy man going up the length of your body to make the world seem right as rain.

The luxury vehicle pulled away, and the group started talking animatedly at what they thought Gannicus would be like. Mira said he would be sweet. Crixus thought he would be a badass, to which Agron agreed.

Spartacus proceeded to give everyone a talk about manners and such, which made Nasir snort. He wasn't a vulgar man, well, all of the time, but he thought it was crazy to think this lot was going to be anything except a rowdy mess. He'd just spent the day with them and knew he was in for a hell of a show.

At some point in the ride, Saxa started playing with the different buttons beside her, and was thrilled when the sunroof opened. She was on her feet in an instant, standing with her top half out of the car. Duro tried to pull her back in but she resisted, instead taking his hand and pulling him up to join her.

He obviously thought it was fun, if his and Saxa’s yells and whistles were anything to go by. They stayed out there for just a few seconds more, and then resumed their seats.

Pushing back her hair, Saxa said, “Oh my God, guys! You have to try that!”

“No fucking way,” Spartacus replied at the exact same time Mira pulled Oenomaus up with her. They whooped and hollered, too. While Spartacus and Crixus argued about doing it, Nasir gave Agron a sly look. He nodded, took Nasir’s hand, and stood. The wind was fantastic as it blew through their hair, and both men grinned widely at each other before leaning in for a kiss. The excitement of doing something so bold had endorphins running wild, causing them to laugh loudly before lowering themselves back into the car.

With a huff at Spartacus, Crixus hauled him up and out the sunroof. Spartacus yelled his displeasure at first, but that was soon replaced by raucous laughter, followed by a few heated kisses, from what the group could see. Nasir and Agron took the opportunity to launch a few catcalls their way. By the time everyone had their thrill and were settled again, laughing and throwing insults, they came to a stop.

The chauffeur ushered them out with no small amount of stink eye, and waved them toward the door of a very fancy looking building. The entire front was glass. The girls used that to their advantage, studying their reflections and smoothing down their hair. The door opened, startling the group, and a maitre’d walked out, dressed in a tuxedo.

“Are you the group from the convention?” he asked in a stuffy voice, as he touched one of the ends of a very waxed pencil moustache. He looked like the snooty restaurant guy in Ferris Bueller’s Day Off. Duro covered his laugh with a cough.

“Yes, sir, we are,” Spartacus answered the man politely.

“Badges?” the maitre’d sniffed, looking down his nose.

One by one, the friends showed the man their credentials. When he was satisfied, he gave them the order to follow him and led them inside the restaurant. The inside was even ritzier than the front. The walls and linens were a matte champagne color while the tables; chairs, lighting, and table accents were all in shiny black. The carpet on the floor was a very plush black as well.

They were led to a back room, which housed only one very large round table, done in the same decor as the rest of the place. At the far edge of said table sat the very man they were dying to see - Gannicus.

He was dressed in dark jeans; a light blue button down shirt opened enough to show off some of his broad chest, and a beige suit jacket. The man stood and extended his hand.

“Please sit down, you guys,” he said with a big smile.

Saxa, ever extroverted, marched right over and sat in the seat to Gannicus’ right. Duro followed her quickly. He reminded Agron of a puppy running to catch up with its mother and had to stifle a laugh. Agron and Nasir chose the places next to Duro, followed by Mira, Oenomaus, Crixus, and finally Spartacus. Gannicus resumed his place.

Agron and Nasir were speechless. They gripped each other's hands, shaking from excitement. Everyone else was much the same, save Saxa. She reached right over and grabbed the actor's bicep, giving it a good squeeze. "I thought they said television made you look bigger. You, you sexy beast, look even larger in person."

Duro’s face was priceless and Agron wasn't alone when he snickered under his breath. Nasir's body shook in evidence of his silent laughter.

"Well now, darlin', who might you be? You obviously have me at a disadvantage since you know who I am," Gannicus said with his trademark smile lighting his face, while flexing his muscles even more.

Nasir whispered to Agron, "Oh my gods, he's so much sexier in person. Do you think we could get him to put on his costume for us?"

Agron totally agreed with him. He didn't mind Nasir drooling; he was doing his fair share of it as well. "My, you really have a thing for dressing up, don't you? A hot man in front of you and you're fantasizing about putting clothes on him instead of stripping him."

Nasir felt a blush color his cheeks. "Well, it'll be more fun stripping him if he's wearing his gladiator stuff. What can I say? I have my freak tendencies. I can’t wait to find out yours." He winked, and went back to the show unfolding in front of them.

Duro had taken Saxa's hand off of Gannicus' arm and glared at the man openly enjoying Saxa's attentions. "Baby, we should really introduce ourselves to the man. It's got to feel weird to be groped by someone you don't even know." He gave his girlfriend a meaningful look, entreating her to back off of him.

 _Serves him right for choosing such a beast of a woman,_ Agron groused in his mind. Saxa may be beautiful and feminine, but that's where it ended. The woman had a mouth of a sailor and no sense of propriety. _Great. Now you sound like Spartacus,_ he berated himself.

"This lovely lady is _my_ girlfriend Saxa. To your left are Oenomaus, the biggest Freedom's Price nerd you'll ever meet, and Mira, who's a close second in that regard." Duro said.

Both looked like they wanted to crawl into a hole as Gannicus chuckled. "Awesome! Fans are my most favorite things next to wine and intimate company." The man gave a salacious wink at Saxa, causing Duro to growl under his breath. The bawdy woman actually tittered under the roving eye of the actor.  

Duro cleared his throat and carried on with the introductions. "These two gentlemen are Crixus and Spartacus. Everyone should count themselves lucky if they don't bitch at each other throughout the dinner. Their romance, a fairy tale it is not."

Crixus snarled, but was outdone by Spartacus. "Why, you little fucking shit. I'll rip your cock off and feed it to you..." He was cut off by Crixus holding his hand over his mouth, causing him to turn enraged eyes onto the bigger man.

Nasir was laughing so hard he almost spit his water through his nose. He would've thought Crixus to be the one to launch insults at Duro. Agron was just shaking his head at the antics of his friends. Gannicus was guffawing. "I can see I’m going to have to stay my toes with you lot." His speech slightly slurred.

Agron wasn't surprised at Duro's tomfoolery. His brother was never a couth person, and when he was nervous it was usually a disaster. He could kick himself for not commencing the introductions first.

Duro was unaffected by Spartacus' outrage and continued on, while Crixus had the riot act read to him for daring to force him to be quiet. Nasir found it ironic how Spartacus' propriety went out the window when it was something he wanted to do or say.

"This here, is my big brother Agron." He paused to pinch the man's cheeks as you would a baby. "And his date Nasir."

Nasir batted the younger brother's hands away. "No one is allowed to pinch either set of Agron's cheeks except me." He mock-glared at Duro. "Nice to meet you, Gannicus. I love your work. Please don't judge us on this numskull's behavior. Agron told me he's a few fries short of a Happy Meal. His family make allowances for him."

Laughing at Duro's shocked face and Agron's pleased expression, he extended his hand to Gannicus.

The man took it, looking the smaller man over appraisingly. "Oh, Agron, this man's a keeper. He's sexy as hell with all the fire he has in him. I bet he's great in the sack."

A blush crept up Nasir's face. He wasn't sure how to react to the compliment; apparently, the Gan man was an equal opportunity lover. The thought occurred to him of how Agron reacted to the table salesman, so he glanced over toward his date. Instead of seeing an intensely pissed man as before, he witnessed Agron preening.

"That's right. He has fire, and I'm going to be the only one to be burned with it." Agron said, glancing meaningfully at Gannicus. "You can appreciate from afar all you want, but you don't get to touch him." His voice had taken on a serious tone.

The little man was relieved Agron didn't pitch a bitch. He would never go anywhere with Gannicus if ever asked. Still, it was flattering to have this god of the silver screen peering at him with such admiration.

Gannicus snorted as he drank his wine. "Well, you are a lucky man, my friend. Come, let us drink and have some of this feast the network has provided."

The dinner passed with talk of the show and what the actual process is like. Gannicus made them all feel welcome to ask questions about his amazing stunts and choreography. Everyone chimed in with thoughts on his costars.

Agron was happy everyone seemed to settle down and stopped embarrassing one another. Not that Gannicus would be fazed. The man wasn't lying when he said he loved wine and sex. He drank like a fish all throughout the meal, and hit on anything that moved. Oenomaus got the brunt of the action sitting next to him. He fairly glowed red with each new come on, but didn't bite at the invitations. No one knew exactly which way their friend swung. He was always texting and dating, but they'd never met anyone. It definitely wasn't their place to ask or a big deal to them, so they let him have his secrets.

With the meal finally winding down, Agron and Nasir were surprised at their readiness to leave. All the tension of meeting this man they idolized didn't help the fact they'd been sneaking rubs, playing grabby hands, and footsie under the long tablecloth. Both felt like they were going to bust through their zippers.

When Agron made a show of going to the restroom, Nasir gave his excuses to follow. The heated look he sent Nasir made him shiver as lust rolled through his small frame. He had no idea what was wrong with him. His only logical conclusion was Agron had put him into some sort of heat. He was panting after the man as if he would hump his leg at half a chance.

It didn't take long for them to be in a full-on make out session in one of the stalls. Much like the booth earlier, their hands were everywhere. So deep into interlude, they were startled apart by the sound of someone stumbling into the bathroom, mumbling to himself.

"Is that..." Nasir chuckled and put his finger to Agron's lips to quiet him.

"Blood rains down from an angry sky! My cock rages on! My cock rages on!" Gannicus belted out as he emptied his bladder.

The boys quietly opened the door and snuck out to get full view of the show. The drunken actor was on his second round of his song, waving his hands wildly as if he were directing an orchestra.

They couldn't have held their laughter back if a sword was held to their throats. Both doubled over, letting loose a belly laugh.

Gannicus turned, not bothering to holster his weapon. "What's sssssoo funny? If you had this monster, you'd unnersan what I'm talkin' 'bout." He reached down and shook his impressive cock, before tucking it into his pants.

Nasir and Agron held onto each other for fear of hitting the floor they were laughing so hard, as Gannicus made his way out to the dining area.

When they finally caught their breath, Nasir startled Agron by shouting, "Fuck!"

Agron was on high alert instantly. "What? What!"

"Why didn't I grab my phone and record that shit? No one is going to believe us. Damn!"

"Oh no, the gang will. You're right, though. That would've made a cool YouTube video." He looked thoughtful for a minute. "Then again, I wouldn't want screw up his career. So what if he let loose a little? He's still fuck-awesome in my eyes."

"Yeah, yeah, he is," Nasir, said in awe.

  


 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my awesome Pre Reader Mrs. Agget and my brilliant Beta HarryTwiFan.


	6. Naughty Nasir!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eep! This is really late! I'm sorry. I received my edits from my publisher and got sick, so I fell waaaay behind.
> 
> Gratitude for your patience.
> 
> Del

Laying out his attire, Nasir took a breath to calm his nerves. He had no idea where they were coming from. If anything, he should feel overly confident, if Agron's reaction during their intimate moments were anything to go by.

They'd been together for two months, and Nasir couldn't keep the smile off his face just thinking about that. He wasn't the love 'em and leave 'em type, but he'd never had a real relationship before. The other guys felt like practice now, because no one had ever made him feel like Agron. Nasir's insides lit up anytime Agron was near. He was sure he had a goofy grin on his face when in his boyfriend's presence.

Things between them had been hot from day one, but had gone volcanic of late. They'd gone from heavy makeout sessions on their very first date, to a week later, rubbing off on each other. The feel of Agron's hard cock brushing his own through the thick material of their jeans was amazing. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves.

Of course, they enjoyed talking and hanging out, too. Agron was a movie buff, which was something they had in common. They liked different types of films and enjoyed showing each other their favorites. It had even become a tradition of one night a week taking turns picking out a film. Most times, they both loved it.

Thinking of one of those nights in particular made Nasir's heartbeat quicken. They had been cuddling on the couch finishing The Avengers, when Agron's hands became frisky. Light touches and caresses had been going on through the entire movie, but these were more fervent. Strong hands ran the course of Nasir's inner thighs, brushing against his rapidly filling cock with his fingertips.

His eyes locked onto Agron's hungry gaze and knew a simple rub-off was not going to do it for them. Nasir had been aching for more of his man. He didn't want to seem like a slut, but he wanted that cock inside him. He hadn't even gotten to see the damn thing, but if the feel of it was any indication, he was going to enjoy the fucking ride when the time came.

Their mouths met in a heated kiss as hands roamed under each other's shirts. Nasir's fingers nimbly plucked at Agron's nipples and ran through his smattering of chest hair. Agron's muscles tensed and flexed under his ministrations. Both were panting and filling the room with mutual groans of satisfaction.

Agron's own fingers found Nasir's piercings and promptly pulled and toyed with them, the metal causing the sensations to be even more intense. Nasir's stomach muscles quivered as Agron gently unfastened his jeans and dipped his hand into Nasir's briefs to grip his hard cock. The smaller man's back arched as he hissed, "Yes, touch me. Your hand feels so good." The larger man growled in response and attacked Nasir's neck with teeth and tongue, pumping his hand up and down his aching flesh.

His words were muffled against Agron's hair. "I need to taste you. Let me suck you."

Agron froze for a moment. "Fuuuck the gods. O..Of course you can."

Nasir took in his partner's strained face and smiled, gratified that he could send him into such a frenzied state. Agron pushed for them to move into the classic sixty-nine position. Nasir's cock jerked at the thought of Agron's mouth wrapped around him. Nasir made quick work of the closure of his lover's pants, freeing Agron's long, thick cock and enjoying the feel of it in his hands. His ass twitched in anticipation of one day having the silken rod inside him.

With Agron handling his own cock, it was hard to focus. The bigger man's warm tongue lapped at the head of his penis and they both groaned. His man enjoyed the taste of him; Nasir could tell, because the delicious cock in front of him released more pre-come. He couldn’t hold out any longer. Delving his tongue into the slit, he savored Agron's essence on his taste buds. Agron's hips jerked in appreciation, and he was rewarded with vibrations on his shaft from his lover's moans.

They continued their assaults; licking, sucking and tasting. Before long, their hips were gyrating,  hands gripping each other's asses and encouraging faster thrusts as they fucked each other's mouths.

Nasir’s balls drew up painfully, and pressure built in his belly. He pulled off Agron's cock to warn him. "I'm gonna come. Can't...Can't hold back."

This seemed to spur Agron on, his plunges and suction taking on a ferocious pace. Nasir wanted Agron to come with him and doubled his efforts as well. A few seconds later, Nasir’s body vibrated and went taut, his body on fire from the force of the orgasm overtaking him. A deep, satisfied groan left him as he pumped Agron's mouth full of his seed. Agron moaned and swallowed all he had to give, and then froze as pleasure wracked his large frame. Nasir drank his release greedily.

Both men laid panting, tired, and euphoric from the amazing experience they'd shared.

Nasir’s phone alarm went off, taking him out of his fantasy and reminding him of Agron's imminent arrival. He needed to get ready if his plan was going to work. Turning on the shower water, he tested the temperature and got in. Thoughts of what he wanted filled his mind as he made quick work of cleaning his body thoroughly.

The images turned more erotic when Nasir reached down and gently started stretching himself, hopefully preparing himself for Agron's thick cock. Nasir was determined to be fucked this day, and if he had to seduce his big man, he'd do it. Why Agron had not tried to take that final step worried him a bit.

He knew his boyfriend wanted him. The only answer that came to mind was he wanted things to be perfect for their first time. That was not an easy task when you had two overbearing groups of friends. Agron had finally met most of his group save Castus, his best friend and roommate. He felt ashamed to say he was glad Castus was away on a school exchange program. The man could make some of Agron's friends appear tame.

Lugo, Naevia, Varro, and Barca were enough to contend with. Nasir and Agron found out the hard way that mixing the two groups was explosive and maybe not such a great idea. He still couldn't believe they'd gotten thrown out of a bar, the crazy fucks.

Trying to get free time from both groups of friends had become difficult as both sets of friends grew closer. They'd even taken to inviting themselves to their weekly movie nights at times. He was grateful for everyone's friendship, but goddammit, Nasir needed Agron's dick. To that end, he entreated his cousin Ashur to offer up free tickets to the theme park about an hour away, with the promise of making it up to him and paying for any damages the troupe of misfits would make. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

Finished cleaning and giving himself a good finger-fucking, minus the gratification of an orgasm, as he wanted to save that for Agron, Nasir moved onto wardrobe. Laying on the twin beds he'd pushed together - call him optimistic - was the costume and swords Agron had purchased for him on their first date.

The smaller man would've felt silly doing this if it were for anyone else, but this was Agron. He knew the man loved the show as much as he did. There was no turning back in his eyes. Varro had been held to confidence when he caught Nasir practicing moves with his swords while watching a rerun of Freedom's Price.

Slipping on the leather materials, absent any briefs, was strange and thrilling. The soft leather caressed his ass and cock, exciting him further for what was to come.

_I better fucking come,_ he internally growled.

To not completely spoil his surprise, he covered up with a robe and stashed his swords in an easy to reach location. Next, he got the jug and glasses ready he'd found on eBay. They were exact replicas of the ones used on Freedom's Price to hold wine.

His timing was perfect. He no more set the glasses down and a knock could be heard at the door. Nasir took a deep breath to calm his nerves and went to the door. Agron stood in the dormitory hallway looking sexy, dressed in casual jeans and a black Slayer shirt.

A smile lit both their faces. "Hey, Agron, you're right on time."

Agron let his eyes roam over the small man hungrily. It was as if he hadn't seen him in a week, instead of yesterday. Nasir was dressed in a blue robe, and his feet bare. This was surprising, because he expected they were going to the mall as they'd talked about.

The door closed behind him, and he asked, "Looking at you makes me think I showed early. Not that I'm complaining, mind you." He let his eyes appreciatively sweep over Nasir's form once more.

His boyfriend smiled with a mischievous glint shining in his eyes. “I hope you don’t mind, but I decided to pass on the trip to the mall. Would you like to stay here instead? Maybe watch a show or something?”

The idea didn’t bother Agron. In fact, he’d been itching for a chance to have more than a few minutes alone since their friends started inviting themselves to their movie dates.

“I love the idea of staying in, Nasir. No offense, but our friends can be overwhelming at times. Where are they all anyway? I’m not sure how we swung a whole evening together,” Agron said.  

Nasir smiled and explained the little favor he begged from a friend, then said, “I’m going to grab something to drink for us. Why don’t you make yourself comfortable.”

Nodding, Agron did, and he couldn’t help noticing the twin beds were pushed together. They usually sat on their beds because there wasn’t any seating in the private spaces. Only the common rooms shared by the other students had large seating. You’d be lucky if you could fit more than a desk chair in the space.

Agron sat and wondered why the beds were together. He’d yet to meet his little man’s roommate and could only assume the guy wouldn’t mind them lounging all over them. The hope for something more was ever present. Need for Nasir rode his body hard, even when not near him. He wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but so far always failed to bring it up. It never seemed like the right time, with friends and other circumstances popping up. Their first time together had to be special. Something worthy of Nasir, yet he had no idea how to accomplish it.

All thought fled his mind as Nasir walked back into the room looking like a scene right from Freedom’s Price. Miles of beautiful skin was exposed for his eyes to feast upon, since the only thing worn was a leather brief with all the detailing from the show. In his hands he carried cups and a jug that appeared to be props from the TV series. He'd have to ask later when all his brain cells returned.

As he poured wine into the matching tumblers, Nasir asked, “Would you care to couple wine with show?” Agron dumbly nodded, speechless for perhaps the first time in his life.

He was given a flirtatious smile as the pseudo gladiator stepped back, grabbing his swords and assuming a battle position. Nasir’s face was one of concentration as he moved the blades deftly while repeating some of Agron’s favorite quotes from the show.

Agron was enthralled watching each move and play of muscle, his eyes not knowing which way to look: tight stomach flexing, pert nipples hard and glinting their piercings in the light, glimpses of tight ass, and leg muscles contracting with each plunge and dip of his movements.

Too quickly, Nasir's display was over, but to Agron's delight he swaggered his way. "Was wine and show to your liking?"

Although Agron had yet to taste much of his wine and his mouth felt dry from practically panting over his boyfriend's show, he answered, "It was delicious. Would you like some, too?"

Nasir kept with his Freedom's Price dialect. "I would taste sweet nectar from your lips." With that, he proceeded to remove the cup from Agron's hand and set it aside while straddling the man's strong thighs.

With a sensual smile, Agron wrapped his hands around Nasir's waist and urged Nasir's leather bound cock against his own. "Your lips the sweetest ambrosia to be found." Agron was surprised there was enough blood in his brain to conjure anything remotely close to Price's language, but it felt right to give into the fantasy Nasir had created. Although Agron was done with talk. He'd waited for what seemed like forever for the right time to take what he considered to be his. This man would never know the touch of another if he had his way. In that moment, he realized he was well on his way to being in love.

Passion ignited in him as he took his lover's lips in a fierce kiss, causing Nasir to whimper at its heat. His fingers dug into the the material still covering his perfect ass, enjoying the play of muscles tensing as Nasir bucked and deepened the kiss.

Never in his life had Nasir been so consumed by his senses. This man had every nerve firing in the most amazing ways. The taste of him on his tongue made him yearn for more and he also needed more skin. With shaking hands, he urged Agron to take off his shirt.

They parted briefly for him to slip it off, then Nasir surprised him by shoving him into a laying position and attacked Agron's nipples. They moaned as their bare chests met, warm from desire.

Agron's hands traveled to Nasir's costume. He needed it off just as much as he was dying to rip his own pants off. His dick felt like it would explode if they weren't completely naked soon. Though he would like to take his time, he knew their first coupling would be fast and hard. They had desired each other too much, for too long, for anything else.

He ran his fingers through Nasir's hair to gain his attention, but encouraged him to move to his other nipple, the sensations going straight to his straining cock.

"Must... Get naked. Need all of you," Agron panted.

They stood and shucked what was left of their clothes, each enjoying the view. Nasir reached into the side table and pulled out a condom and lube. _My man is ready for this. Fuck yeah,_ Agon thought as he stretched out on the bed. Nasir laid the condom aside and slapped the lube into Agron’s hands, then resumed his feast of Agron’s chest he had started earlier.

Agron took the hint and pouring some slick on his fingers, he began to probe Nasir’s entrance. His mind was barely able to focus with all little nips and sucks of his lover’s talented mouth working him over.

Unhurriedly, he worked his way from one to three fingers inside of Nasir. The process felt agonizingly slow as they rutted against each other with their aching cocks.

Agron briefly kissed Nasir. “I want inside you. I can’t take it anymore. Ride me?”

Nasir groaned at the thought of finally having his man inside him. He deftly sheathed Agron in the condom and lubed him up. Straddling Agron, he lined himself up and sank steadily down, too impatient to wait any longer.

Agron threw his head back into the pillow and growled, “Fuck the gods!”

If Nasir wasn’t so consumed with the feeling of being filled by this gorgeous man, he would have smirked, satisfied at his effect on him.

“You feel so good inside me, baby,” Nasir breathed.

A measured pace was started, but soon Nasir’s hands braced themselves on Agron’s chiseled chest as their speed picked up. Agron met each of his thrusts with his own. Agron toyed with his nipple piercings while he was above him, in a delicious torture,  bringing him closer to the edge.

Agron was so fucking turned on watching his beautiful Nasir atop him in total abandon, taking what he wanted, but the aggressive side of him desired to set the tone. He shocked his little man by, in one swift motion, flipping them so Nasir was on bottom, never breaking their rhythm. He’d be  impressed with himself later, for sure.

Their mouths met hungrily as Agron increased the force of each plunge into Nasir’s tight body, loving the sensation of him wrapped around his cock. Their tongues delved deeply into each other’s mouths, swallowing their sounds of pleasure. Whimpering, Nasir wound his legs around Agron’s waist tightly, taking him as deeply as he could. His feet dug into Agron’s ass, encouraging him to go faster and harder. Gripping Nasir’s hair, he pulled it aside and assaulted his neck and shoulder, biting and nipping as he seeked out all the sensitive spots.

Nasir hissed and said, “I can’t last much longer.” He reached for his cock and pumped furiously.

Agron was thankful, because he sensed the familiar tingle building in his balls. He leaned back to watch Nasir, just in time to see his eyes roll back in his head as he released a loud groan, coming all over their stomachs.

Nasir’s inner muscles tightened and convulsed around Agron, throwing him over the edge, making him shout as he spilled inside the latex.

Panting, they laid there, Nasir with his eyes closed, and Agron with his face buried in Nasir’s neck. Both were blown away at the power of their orgasms.

Agron finally lifts his head and said, “Mmm, that was amazing, babe.”

“It truly was.” Nasir sighed.

“Want to clean up and snuggle while watching TV?” Agron couldn’t help asking. He’d never wanted to cuddle, but Nasir brought out things in him he didn’t know existed.

“Absolutely.”

*****

The next day, Agron whistled as he went to each of his classes. Life was perfect. He had the best friends a guy could have, was doing well in all his courses, and to top it all, he had the perfect boyfriend. Nasir was sweet, funny, and amazingly sexy.

Nothing could have shocked him more than to turn the corner and see his perfect Nasir in a liplock with another man. Pain and anger tore at him. He wanted to go over there and remove the bastard’s fucking hands from his man, but Nasir didn’t seem to be forced.

_No. He’s not worth it. For once the gods have well and truly fucked you. You’ve gone and fell in love with a two-faced, cheating bastard,_ he growled to himself.

With one last look at what he thought was his forever, Agron walked away.

****  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Mrs. Agget and HarryTwiFan for lending me your awesome skills.


	7. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [](http://s205.photobucket.com/albums/bb79/anzee2/?action=view&current=TSoUbanner_zps0a93f879.jpg)   
>    
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I didn't forget these boys. I've been struggling with RL and finishing my pre publishing obligations for my novel due out in November. 
> 
> For those of you that enjoy my writing and M/M stories, please check out my author page for more details on my future release: Indebted.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/ARHawkinsbooks

Duro was beside himself with worry. Never had he seen Agron so quiet, and he wouldn’t tell him what was bothering him. He gathered it had something to do with Nasir, since he hadn’t been seen in his boyfriend’s company in over a week.

****

Obviously, they were fighting or had broken up. The thing that ate at him most is the why of it. Agron always told Duro everything on his mind, even if it was embarrassing. That’s why he was determined to figure out what was going on, and the best way to do it was circling the wagons.

****

Seated in the coffee shop, Duro brought the meeting to order. “Okay, guys, I need some help with Agron. I’m worried. Has anyone else noticed he’s been acting strange?”

****

Crixus snorted and rolled his eyes. “He’s always been strange.”

****

Setting his cup down none too gently, Spartacus glared at his boyfriend. “ You’re not helping, you big lug. As you can see, Duro is really upset. Focus!”

****

“Whoa, boys, let’s calm down a little,” Mira chimed in.

****

“Yes, this is serious. I’ve noticed Agron has been extremely quiet. He even missed this week’s _Freedom’s Price_ gathering, and that’s not like him,” Oenomaus pointed out.

****

Saxa, who’d been busying herself with rubbing Duro’s arm in a comforting manor, grunted in disgust. “Figures it would be him missing our meeting that would grab your attention, Oenomaus. Reeeally.”

****

Duro’d had enough. He slammed his hands on the table, rattling the cups and silverware. “Enough! I don’t have time for this shit. This is my brother here, and frankly, I couldn’t give a damn who did what. All I want to know is if anyone has the inside track on what’s going on. Has anyone spoken to Nasir? His friends? Anyone?”

****

“No one has seen or heard a word from him. All of our contact with him has been through Agron. I hate to think they’ve broken up. They’re so perfect for each other. I’ve never seen Agron so happy.” Mira answered for the group. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

****

“Well then, I’m going to sit my brother down and demand some answers. I’ve had enough of him telling me he’s busy. Since when has that man ever been too busy for me? No, I’ve let this go on too long. If he won’t speak to me, then I’ll go find Nasir and make him talk to me.”

****

“What if neither of them talk to you, Duro?” Spartacus asked.

****

“Then we’ll have to set something up so those two are in the same room together. I’ll even lock them in a room if I have to. I expect everyone to be willing to help if it comes to that. I’m deadly serious about my brother’s happiness. I won’t let anyone get in the way of it. Not even Agron.”

****

“Of course, you can count on us, man,” Crixus stated.

****

Satisfied to finally solve the puzzle, Duro left the group and headed to his brother’s dorm room.

****

 

*****

Agron stared at the computer screen, trying to make sense of what was in front of him. His mind wandered to Nasir far too often for his liking, which pissed him off to no end. Nasir had taken too much from him, and he’d be damned if he’d let the asshole make him lose his scholarship. It killed him that secretly he wished he was still in the dark about Nasir cheating, so he could go on being blissfully ignorant for a little longer.

****

Instead, here he was, feeling as though his heart had been ripped out. He'd ignored the numerous texts, and was shocked when Nasir didn't come banging on his door demanding answers the next day. Avoiding his friends had been a job the past couple days. He finally told them he got some bad news and to lay the fuck off. His brother was worried, and he had every right to be. Agron didn't feel even close to the man he was a few days ago. It seemed as if the joy had been sucked out of him.

****

When Nasir texted, having the nerve of accusing him of using him as a quick fuck, he wanted to throw the phone against the wall. _How dare he have the nerve to make me out to be the bad guy!_ Agron's mind screamed.

****

That's when he let Nasir have it over the phone through texts. There was no way he could hear his sweet, sultry voice and say the ugly things he needed to say to protect his heart.

 

_Agron: Oh, I'm the bad guy for not wanting to fuck with overly used goods?_

_Nasir: What the fuck are you talking about? I thought we had a great night together. Tell me, what is fucking going on? Why are you being such a bastard?_

_Agron: Doesn't matter. I'm done with wasting my time with trash like you. I thought you were different, but you proved me wrong. I don't ever want to see you again, Nasir. And don't even think of contacting my friends, asshole. They're off limits to you. Goodbye._

_Nasir: Understood...goodbye, Agron._

 

 

*****

****

Nasir was excited his best friend was home. As he sat and listened to Castus regale him with tales of his lessons, Nasir's mind guiltily wandered to Agron. He couldn’t wait to show off his magnificent man to Castus. He’d be so jealous. Agron was exactly Castus’s type: big, strong, sexy, and confident. Of course, the piercing green eyes didn’t hurt either.

****

“Look at you, you’re a million miles away, Nasir. Have you even heard a word I’ve said?” Castus asked.

****

Nasir blushed and glanced away.

****

“Ahhh, you’re thinking about Agron again. I’ve got to meet this man! He must really be something. Don’t you have any pictures of him?”

****

Laughing, Nasir shook his head. “The only pictures I have are of us making out. We can’t seem to keep our hands off each other, even with a camera shoved in our faces.”

****

Castus smiled, enjoying the look of pure bliss on Nasir’s face. They’d always been close, and as time wore on, they would get together occasionally to relieve some stress. Fuck buddies were all they’d ever been, so no deeper feelings had ever grown between them. They were too different to build anything meaningful. Castus saw himself as a true diva with the looks and clothes to match, and Nasir was too kind and gentle. Oh yes, he could be aggressive, but not in the kind of way Castus needed in the bedroom and out. He wanted a big strong man to take him in hand and demand things of him he barely admitted to himself. Nasir was definitely _not_ that man.

****

After they’d shared one last kiss, Nasir filled him in on the man who’d stolen his heart. The pure love already shining in his eyes did his own heart good. Now, if only he could find his own man, things would be awesome.

****

“Well then, you’re going to have to get the man over here. Did he reply to your message yet?”

****

A niggling worry started when he texted Agron about coming over to meet Castus and he didn’t reply immediately, which was usually the case. Nasir shrugged it off, knowing his boyfriend had a full roster of classes for the day. The fact that it was hours later and there was still no reply was really starting to bother him. Of course, he didn’t expect the man to drop everything when he called or texted, but a part of him thought maybe Agron would be a little attentive today, based on the hot sex they had last night.

****

By late night, he knew something was majorly wrong. He was tempted to call one of Agron's friends, but thought better of it. If there were some sort of personal issue between them, and the roles were reversed, he wouldn't want Agron running to his friends and putting them in the middle.

****

Finally, after a few days of nothing but silence, Nasir got pissed and told Agron off, never expecting the replies to be so cruel. He knew Agron had a temper—he’d seen it on more than one occasion. It was just never directed toward him, and now he was questioning everything he ever knew about the man. He couldn’t understand what had changed. He felt like he was breaking apart inside and wasn’t sure if he’d ever mend.

****

Nasir’s first love had destroyed all his fantasies about finding _the one_. For sure, he wasn’t going to give Agron a chance to spew hate in his face—no, he’d let what they had die, and not beg for something that obviously only existed in his imagination.

****

Instead, he curled up on his bed and slept, hoping for a few hours away from the dull ache and emptiness in his chest.

****

Castus was worried when Nasir refused to eat or even attempt classes. It was obvious Nasir had broken up with Agron. Though he never met the man, he was angry and wanted answers. Nasir wouldn’t tell him shit, and it was pissing him off. If things weren’t better within the next few days, he was going to gather their group of friends and force an intervention. He’d be damned if his sweet, gentle friend would hole up in a room and bury his head in the sand.

****

If they weren’t supposed to be a couple, Castus was positive he would find the one meant to be Nasir’s heart.

****

 

*****

****

As Duro knocked on the door of his brother’s dorm, he steeled himself for the sulking brother he’d grown used to seeing over the past week. Instead, a bright and smiling Agron answered. Duro slowly entered, feeling like he was walking into an alternate reality. The only thing that could explain this sudden change in his brother was the two knuckleheads had at last made up.

****

Sighing in relief, he hugged his brother and dug for details.

****

“Well, it looks like you and Nasir have finally patched things up. I’m so fucking glad. You idiots had us worried,” Duro said.

****

Agron rolled his eyes. “Nope. I haven’t spoken to Nasir in almost a week, and I have no plans on it.”

****

This left Duro unsure where to go with their conversation. _How the fuck could my brother be smiling and not have made up with Nasir?_ Duro questioned. He knew Agron had fallen hard for his little man. With that thought in mind, he took a better look at him.

****

Yes, Agron was smiling, but it didn’t go to his green eyes as it usually did. Also, his shoulders were a little slumped, and his face was pale. Duro came to the conclusion his brother was putting on a show for him—most likely to get him off his back.

****

“Agron, what’s gone wrong with you two? You seemed so happy together. In fact, I’ve never seen you that happy.”

****

“I can’t get into it right now, Duro. I have a date to get ready for.”

****

Now he was stunned. Duro had no fucking clue where any of this was coming from. “What date? What the fuck is going on? Where did you meet this guy? Do I know him? I've had enough, Agron, I need answers. I’m going crazy here.”

****

His bastard brother had the nerve to laugh. Duro was going to lose it.

****

“Recognize this?” Agron asked, while holding up a familiar piece of paper. In his hand was the phone number he’d received from the guy on campus all those months ago. Duro had completely forgotten about it until this very moment.

****

“I’ve decided I’m not going to sit around here and mope for somebody who’s not worth it. So, I contacted Pietros—that’s his name, by the way. We have plans to go to a bar tonight. It should be fun,” Agron said with a bit too much pep. It rang fake to Duro.

****

“I, uh, guess I’ll leave you to it then,” Duro said, while he staggered out of the room.

****

A few seconds later, he was on his phone making a group call. “Guys, we have a big fucking problem, and it’s time to go with plan B. Drop whatever you’re doing and meet me at my place. It’s time to put Operation: Fix the Dumbfucks into play.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Mrs. Agget and HarryTwiFan for your lovely work on this chap. You two are an awesome editing team!


End file.
